


Two of a Kind

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thorin! Thorin, look at this!"</p>
<p>He peers at the screen in bemusement, not entirely sure what it is he's supposed to be looking at. Thankfully it only takes a second before Bilbo says, in a sing-song voice, "two asexuals sitting in a tree, S-I-T-T-I-N-G."</p>
<p>His eyebrows lift, and he can't help the wry smile that spreads across his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a text post on tumblr that made me smile, and figured that we needed a bit more Ace!Bagginshield kicking around.

They're sitting on the love-seat together in comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from Thorin periodically turning a page of his novel and Bilbo infrequently clicking at the keys of his laptop. Thorin glances at his wristwatch to check the time, idly wondering if Bilbo's up to cooking dinner tonight, because he personally really doesn't feel like bustling around their kitchen, or if he should just go ahead and order take-out.

Bilbo pauses his scrolling, and out of the corner of his eye Thorin can see him raise a hand over his mouth to mask his sudden grin.

He's probably found another gif set of cute cats, then.

Thorin flips to the next page of his book, but finds himself distracted by Bilbo leaning in close to him, nudging his side incessantly as he turns his laptop to give Thorin a better view.

"Thorin! Thorin, look at this!"

He peers at the screen in bemusement, not entirely sure what it is he's supposed to be looking at. Thankfully it only takes a second before Bilbo says, in a sing-song voice, "two asexuals sitting in a tree, S-I-T-T-I-N-G."

His eyebrows lift, and he can't help the wry smile that spreads across his mouth.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that we do, occasionally, kiss."

Bilbo huffs in mock irritation at their different senses of humour, and he's just so cute when he's fussy that Thorin can't help but set his book aside and lean down to press his lips against the corner of his eye.

"I can't believe you don't see the hilarity in that text post."

"Yes, I'm terribly grim." He kisses Bilbo's cheek, then his nose. "I know."

"Well, I wouldn't say _terribly_." Bilbo attempts to keep a straight face as Thorin leans in as if to kiss the part of his neck right under his ear, but instead he lets out a gust of breath and Bilbo nearly shrieks, reaching out to swat Thorin away even as he laughs. "Don't breathe on my neck! You know that I'm ticklish!"

Thorin allows himself to be pushed back, not bothering to hide his smile. "I had actually quite forgotten about that."

"I'm sure you did." Bilbo lifts a hand to rub at the skin, as if to erase any lingering sensation. "Just like that time you forgot how much I like to snuggle while watching period dramas."

"Ah."

"Yes, _ah_." Bilbo fiddles with his laptop, and then shifts even closer to Thorin in order to rest his head upon his shoulder. "You're incorrigible."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You would." He turns his face, just so that his lips can brush against Thorin's bristly chin, before settling back down. "Gosh, it's almost time for dinner isn't it? I do not feel like cooking today."

"Did you want Greek or Indian? Or maybe we could re-live our university days and order pizza?"

"You make it sound as if our university days were so long ago." Bilbo shuts his laptop. "Pizza sounds great. And maybe a movie?"

"Maybe a period drama?"

Bilbo laughs. "Only if you're ready for all the cuddling you'll be bringing upon yourself."

"I'm always ready for cuddling." He throws an arm over the back of the love-seat, grinning. "So long as it involves you."

Bilbo snuggles into his arm, practically radiating an aura of contentment. "That's settled, then."


End file.
